


Nightmare

by WinryMarellie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryMarellie/pseuds/WinryMarellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True friends always look out for each other. (Based on a headcanon where Yoriko knows Touka is a ghoul, and is always worried about her safety/loses sleep over it.) </p><p>Day 3 submission for Kirishima Touka Week on Tumblr. Theme: Friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

"Touka..." Yoriko's words trailed off as she sat across from her friend. She twirled her pencil between her fingers staring at Touka, whose eyes were focused on the book in front of her. "I'm starting to get hungry...can we call it a day?"

"What?" Touka looked up from her book, "We've only been at this for an hour..."

"You really want to go to Kamii, don't you?"

Touka's face flushed a light shade of pink and she looked back down at her book, unable to reply to the girl.

Yoriko smiled sweetly, "You're cute. Why don't we go to your coffee shop and get something? You guys serve food there, right?" 

"I'm not really hungry..." Touka chewed on the end of her pencil as she looked off in another direction. 

"Touka I'm going to die." Yoriko frowned, exaggerating her needs as she stood up, draping her arms over her friend, "I need food, Touka! Otherwise I'll shrivel up and die!"

"Yoriko!" Touka felt as her friend gradually put more weight against her body, almost pulling Touka out of her chair as she held onto the table, trying to keep them both supported. 

"Please!" She begged, placing all of her weight on her friend. "I swear I'll bring snacks tomorrow so we can study longer." 

Touka rolled her eyes, closing her book, "Fine, but I should probably head home after. I've got stuff to do tonight." 

Yoriko stood up normally, "That's fine. I just want something to eat." 

Touka packed up her things, letting out a sigh as she swung her bag over her shoulder. Yoriko followed suit as the two of them left the building, heading towards Anteiku.

"What kind of stuff do you guys serve there?" Yoriko asked. 

"You've been there before." 

"Yeah but I never got any of the food before. I've only gotten stuff to drink." 

Touka shrugged. “It’s basically what you’d find anywhere else. Sandwiches...stuff like that. It’s really nothing special.”

“Hm.” she looked ahead, noticing the coffee shop in the distance, “So does your boyfriend work today?” 

“Will you stop calling him that?” Touka snapped, her face turning bright red at her friend’s words. She quickly composed herself and let out a heavy sigh, “Besides...I don’t know if that idiot works today or not. I don’t know when he has class…” 

Yoriko giggled as she wrapped her arm around Touka’s, “Whatever you do just don’t forget about me.” she poked her cheek with her other hand, watching as her friend grew more flustered. 

“I won’t forget about you…” Touka muttered as they stepped inside of the shop. 

“Ah, Touka!” Kaneki greeted the two of them with a smile on his face. “I thought you had to study today.” 

“Yoriko got hungry and wanted to come by.” Touka replied, gesturing to her smiling friend that was clung to her arm. 

“Oh, okay.” he waved slightly at Yoriko then looked behind him, “It’s really slow right now, so we have just been sitting around watching the news. A lot of the customers were curious so we decided to turn it on.” he looked back at the two girls, “Go ahead and take a seat and I’ll get your orders.” 

Yoriko pulled Touka over to one of the tables and Kaneki followed, handing Yoriko a menu. She glanced at it for a moment then smiled, “Can I just get one of these sandwiches please?” she asked pointing to the menu. 

“Would you like a drink?” 

“Oh I don’t-”

“Make her one with lots of cream and sugar, make it a light roast.” Touka answered for her, “It’s the only way she’ll drink it.” 

“Is that what you usually make for me?” Yoriko asked, looking at her.

Touka nodded then looked back at Kaneki, “Just a cappucino for me.” 

“Alright.” Kaneki smiled, leaving them to go prepare their orders. 

When he was gone, Yoriko leaned over so she was close to Touka’s face, “So is that him? He’s so cute.” she giggled as she watched her friend’s face turn bright red again. Touka turned her body away, ignoring her Yoriko’s comment as her eyes focused on the television.

“The CCG successfully took out another ghoul yesterday evening in the 20th ward.” The words from the newscaster seemed to echo throughout the room, a wave of tension suddenly taking over the entire shop. 

Kaneki returned, placing their orders on the table. Everyone’s eyes were fixed on the television as they listened. 

“The ghoul was identified as male, approximately mid forties.” A woman held her breath as she stared at the screen, eyes widening as a picture of the crime scene flashed across the screen. Everyone watched as the woman tried to compose herself in the public space, covering her mouth as she tried to hold back tears. 

Touka watched her somberly, until finally Yoriko grabbed her attention, “Touka? Is everything okay?” Touka looked back at the girl. That’s right, she was ignorant to this whole thing. It was best that way. 

“Oh...yeah just thinking.” She took a sip of her coffee and watched out of the corner of her eye as Irimi walked over to the woman’s table, placing a comforting hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“It’s not much, but consider your bill covered by us for today.” she spoke calmly to her, “You know you’re always welcome to come here when you need it.”

The woman looked up at her, her eyes threatening to spill over with tears, “You’re always so nice here…” she spoke quietly, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping her eyes. “I’m so happy you are here.” 

Irimi gave her a small smile, “It’s fine. It’s what we do please don’t worry about it. Enjoy your coffee. If you need anything, please let us know.” 

Yoriko looked past Touka, trying to ignore the exchange of words she just heard. “Hey...Touka...are you sure you have to go do something this evening?” her words seemed rather shaky as she spoke them, tearing apart pieces of her sandwich to distract her hands. 

“Yeah.” Touka looked back at her, taking a sip of her coffee, “I’m sorry I can’t hang out anymore after this.”

“Oh well...if you find the time do you want to come over?”

“Yoriko, I can’t tonight.” Touka frowned, “I already told you I’m really busy.”

“Oh…” Yoriko forced a smile, unable to make eye contact with Touka.

Touka sighed, taking a slice of Yoriko’s sandwich from her plate, “I promise we can hang out on Sunday, okay?” She held the piece out to Yoriko, “Now eat, you loser. You told me you were starving.” 

\---

“Be careful going home tonight.” Yoriko nervously played with the edges of her skirt, still unable to make eye contact with Touka. 

"You too..." Touka's words trailed off as she watched her friend's nervous behaviour. "Hey is everything okay? You're never this worried..." 

Yoriko forced a smile, "No, no I'm good! Just a little uneasy...might have been that sandwich."

Touka smiled back, "I'll be sure to kick Kaneki's ass if he made you sick from it." 

Yoriko couldn't help but laugh, trying to prevent tears from spilling out onto her cheeks, "Touka you're always there to protect me, aren't you?"

"Of course it's my job." She adjusted the bag on her shoulder, "Anyways, you be safe too." 

"Mhmm." She waved and started to turn, "I'll see you at school tomorrow." 

"See you then." Touka waved back, watching as her friend started to walk off. 

Yoriko clutched the back she was holding tightly against her body, chewing her lip as she walked further and further away. She stopped in place, turning around to see Touka still standing there. Her heart felt heavy in her chest as she looked at her, tears spilling over as she quickly found herself running towards her. 

"Y-Yoriko?" Touka took a step back as she watched the girl come barrelling towards her.  
Yoriko extended her arms to Touka, wrapping them around her tightly. What if she was next? She couldn't imagine a world without her. She wanted to keep Touka close, to make sure she was going to be safe another evening. "Please be careful...." She murmured, barely audible as she pressed her wet face against her school uniform.

"Are you okay?" Touka asked, looking down at her friend. She was pressed close to her, arms wrapped tight around her body. 

Yoriko wiped her eyes on Touka's shirt, pulling back slightly to look at her, a smile still plastered on her face. She couldn't let her know her nerves, how her heart was sinking deep into her chest. "I just wanted to give you a hug goodbye." A forced laugh came from her mouth. She squeezed Touka's hands, please don't let this be the last time she held her like this. 

She forced herself to let go of Touka's hands, keeping the smile on her lips, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She gave her a small wave, "I'll text you later!" 

Her body trembled as she turned around again, walking away from her best friend. 

\---

"A female ghoul has just been confirmed dead in the 20th ward."

Yoriko squeezed her pillow tight against her body. She held her breath as she felt her stomach drop. 

"Age is unknown, but investigators report that she appears to be in her teens to early twenties." 

Yoriko felt her body freeze, she couldn't exhale as her eyes stayed fixed on the screen. 

"Touka..." The words were shaky as she felt tears fill her eyes. She was gone, wasn't she? No, it couldn't be. It couldn't be she was alive she just had to be. 

Yoriko glanced over at her phone, reaching over and taking it, fingers shakily typing on the screen: "Can you call me?"

She stared at her phone, minutes passing with no reply. 

"Touka please call me." She typed.

More time passed.

"Touka please I'm scared."

Nothing.

"Touka?"

She sat her phone down, knees pulled to her chest as she squeezed her pillow tightly. She couldn't sleep. Her eyes hurt but she wanted Touka to respond. 

But there was nothing. Yoriko stared at the phone in front of her, waiting for it to light up.  
"Unfortunately, the scene of the crime is too gruesome for us to display on our network."

Yoriko wanted to throw up. She laid down on her bed, eyes fixed on the wall as she waited for a reply. 

She felt a vibration and a small chime emitted from her phone. She instantly sat up and looked over at it, seeing a small envelope on her screen. 

"Touka!" She eagerly reached for the phone, opening up the message.

"Come by for tomorrow's sales, starting at 8 am-"

She closed the email. Just an ad. Of course, it wouldn't be her, would it? 

Yoriko fell back against her bed, her phone held to her chest. "Please be alive..." She whispered, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Touka..." She wiped her eyes, "Please be alive...."

\---

Her body felt heavy as Yoriko dragged herself to school the next day. Touka wasn't there to meet her at their usual spot, and it only confirmed Yoriko's fears. She was gone,wasn't she? She had stayed up the whole night hoping for a response but nothing ever came. 

She sat down at her desk, placing her bag down on the desk top. She laid her head on top of it, thinking about how badly Touka wanted to go to Kamii, how she was trying so hard and had such aspirations. She didn't deserve death, did she? Touka was such a good friend...why would they do that to her? She didn't deserve it, she didn't-

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't reply last night." 

Yoriko looked up, her eyes widening to find Touka standing next to her, panting heavily as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. 

"My phone died and I ended up sleeping in, so I had to run here. I'm sorry." 

"Touka..." Her words were shaky, and before she knew it, Yoriko was standing, her arms wrapped tightly around her friend's body. She kissed her cheek as tears fell down her face, a wave of relief flooding through her body. 

"Hey are you okay?" She asked, looking at her curiously, "I read your texts and you seemed freaked out..."

She shook her head and looked at her smiling. "I just had a bad dream...a really bad dream."


End file.
